The Story Never Ends
by svu4life94
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about the lives of Veronica, Logan, their kids and the rest of Rob Thomas' beautiful creations. I apologize for the lack of creative/good title.
1. Where Are They Now

So I've been watching Veronica Mars all summer, and I'm completely obsessed. And while avoiding college applications, I've been writing a ton of random stories about the show, particularly further down the line. I figured I'd post the first two I wrote that serve as mostly a "where are they now" thing. And then I'd see if there is anyone out there who still wants to read about a long dead show and my opinions on what happened after. Anyway, review if you like it, review if you don't.

"Lillian!" her mother yelled.

"Lillian Lynn Echolls, get down here now!" her father continued.

The six year old fearfully walked down the stairs to find her parents waiting. Her mother kneeled down so they were face to face.

"Lillian, sweetie, why is your sister hiding from us?"

Unlike her namesake, Lillian was the quieter, more well-behaved of Veronica and Logan's two daughters. But she was always willing to help out her sister and best friend Megan, who was frequently in trouble.

"I said I wouldn't tell," replied Lillian, looking down.

It amazed Veronica how much their daughters looked like Logan when they felt guilty.

"Lil," Logan started, also kneeling down to face his daughter, "you know Meg did something wrong. And when you do something wrong, you have to face the consequences. You know that Lillian. But we aren't mad at her. We just want to talk to her about what she did. So can you get her for us, and we can all talk about it."

"Okay daddy."

As the little girl ran outside to retrieve her sister from one of her many hiding places, Veronica smiled at her husband. When she and Logan had first seen their daughter's scribbles on the wall, she knew Logan's immediate impulse was violence. After all, children who grow up in abusive homes often perpetuate the cycle. But when Veronica found out she was pregnant, Logan swore he would never raise a hand to his children. And Veronica assured him that if he did, she would pack up and leave. But she hadn't been disappointed by him in their six years of parenthood.

Their identical twins walked back into the room, and Veronica and Logan scolded Megan about rules before allowing her and Lillian to go off and play. As they frequently did, the two just watched their children while they still had their innocence.

The girls had their mother's eyes and hair and their father's smile. Already at six, they inherited wit and tenacity, but with personalities all their own. No one ever thought domestic bliss would be a reality for Veronica Mars or Logan Echolls, least of all Veronica and Logan. But here they were, arms around each other, watching their happy children. They edged closer, attempting to hear their daughters' game. Unsurprisingly, the girls were playing detective.

"Lillian, Meg, everyone's going to be here soon."

The two girls ran excitedly down the stairs to meet their friends.

Each year, the Mars-Echolls family threw a Fourth of July Barbeque with their closest friends and family. In the beginning, it was just Veronica's way of forcing her dad and friends to bond with Logan, but over time, it became a chance for everyone to get out of their busy lives and be together.

Wallace, his wife Samantha, and their three children showed up first. Wallace had achieved his dream of becoming a mechanical engineer. Logan had introduced him to a reporter friend of his, and two years later, Samantha and Wallace were married. Their daughter Victoria was a year older than the Echolls girls, their older son Trevor was a year younger than his sister, and their youngest son Jordan was four years younger than Veronica and Logan's daughters.

"Tori! Trev!" Megan screamed as she and Lillian ran to their friends. The children quickly ran away to play, while two-year-old Jordan stayed with his parents.

"Sam, it's been too long," Logan stated, wrapping Wallace's wife into a hug. When Veronica had initially met the beautiful Samantha Williamson, she had been suspicious of her closeness with Logan. Once she realized that she was just jealous (and that Samantha had no interest in Logan), she and Samantha often helped each other out with her cases and Samantha's stories.

"Well I guess you just don't have any time for the little people anymore Mr. New York Times bestseller," Samantha teased, then moved onto complimenting Veronica's shoes. Logan had used his gift for sarcasm and snide comments to launch a writing career. Both of his books had hit number one on the New York Times Bestseller List, which allowed them a very comfortable life and allowed Veronica to continue working with her father. He started out writing for Samantha's paper, and often returned when he wasn't working on his next book.

Surprisingly, Logan and Wallace really bonded at Hearst, and had a friendship that extended beyond just Veronica. While they weren't anywhere near as close as Wallace and Veronica, they genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

As the four adults chatted, they heard another knock on the door. This time it Eli, Rose and Felix. Weevil had changed the most since Veronica had met him. While his job at Hearst helped lead him away from crime, it wasn't until he met Rose that he truly abandoned the life for good. In most ways, Rose and Weevil seemed completely different. She came from an extremely wealthy, loving, and stable family, while he did not. She was studying law while he carried on a life of crime. Yet there had been a connection immediately. Along with Veronica, she helped him live life the legal way. When she became pregnant, Weevil cut his ties with his former life for good. Their son, six years old and Megan's best friend, grew up with an 09er life, despite the fact that his father was a mechanic. Veronica and Rose had grown to be close friends, and she was Veronica's source in the legal profession.

Veronica knew that Eli and Logan had both grown to respect and even like each other over the years, but they both had difficulty expressing it. Her "reformed bad boys" as Mac called them, had grown up, but could be incredibly childish when it came to each other. They were both too proud. But given the closeness between Felix and Meg, Rose and Veronica figured they would get over it eventually.

Next to arrive were Mac, her husband Jim Abbott, and their three month old daughter Julia. Mac and Jim were both computer analysts who had met at work three years before. They had gotten married the previous year, so Jim still wasn't completely acclimatized to Mac's odd circle of friends. Unlike Weevil, Mac kept her high school nickname, still refusing to be called Cindy.

Last to arrive was Keith. his grandchildren jumped on him as soon as he walked through the door. Another relationship that had turned surprisingly good was the relationship between Logan and his father-in-law. Once Logan had demonstrated to Keith that he was willing to stand by Veronica no matter what, and that he had grown up, their relationship gradually progressed to one resembling a father and son.

After everyone arrived, the adults sat down to eat, while the children played outside. After they each recapped their lives since they had all been together, they began to talk about the kids.

"I can't believe the kids are starting at Neptune Elementary in a few months. Eli, Mac, you guys remember that place?"

Eli, Mac and Veronica were the only ones in the group who had attended the elementary school.

"Yeah. It was slightly less miserable than middle and high school." Mac replied.

Eli and Veronica nodded.

"I thought life was sweet as the sheriff's daughter." Logan replied playfully.

"Life was not sweet until I became friends with Lilly in 6th grade. In elementary school your pal Dick used to throw rocks at me because I was a total kiss ass," she replied.

"Tori likes it," Wallace added, "but, you're gonna love this Veronica, Caitlin Ford was her teacher."

"Who's Caitlin Ford?" Rose asked.

"She was one of my husband's _lovely _ex-girlfriends," Veronica began, grimacing, "who also helped in getting Eli and his grandmother arrested."

"Although that one was also your fault Logan." Eli added. Logan shrugged apologetically. "But V managed to prove it was my cousin who stole Logan's mother's credit card."

"Why does Caitlin Ford even need to work?" Logan asked.

"I heard her family invested heavily in Richard Casablancas' real estate fraud. They lost most of their money and never made it back."

The eight other adults nodded, then moved on in their conversation. As the others talked, Veronica and Keith looked over at the kids.

The first thing they spotted was Meg and Felix chasing each other. They had been close ever as newborns, and Rose and Veronica always joked that one day they would end up married. Both Logan and Eli cringed at the idea. Victoria, always protective of Lillian and Meg, was braiding Lillian's hair while they talked to Trevor. To Keith it seemed like only yesterday that Veronica was the six year old. And now he had six year old grandchildren. It was mind-blowing to both him and Veronica. After watched for a few more minutes, they both tuned back into the conversation.

Eventually everyone had finished eating and talking and the couples slowly began to leave. After all the children were collected and all their friends left, only Veronica, Logan and Keith were left. Just as Keith was about to leave, he got a call on his cell. After listening and then hanging up, he turned to Veronica.

"Bail jumper. $20,000 reward. Ready to go?"

"Always." she replied, kissing the tops of her daughters' heads and then giving Logan a lingering kiss until her father cleared his throat. She grabbed her overnight bag and walked out with Keith.


	2. Trust

This one takes place about a year later. This story will contain a ton of time-jumps, so be prepared. And for anyone worried, Dick, Leo, Madison and some other characters will show up eventually. This is just me paying tribute to Veronica and Logan's growth. Enjoy!

"I don't understand why you're so mad."

"Are you kidding me?! Most people show up to parent-teacher conferences and hear about how great their children are. But no, we go and I hear all about this girl you fucked and dumped."

Veronica was shrieking and storming around the kitchen.

"Are you pissed because I had sex with her? Or are you pissed because someone caught you off guard and it made you feel out of control?"

"You had sex with our daughters' teacher! I shouldn't have to explain why I'm not pleased with you right now."

"Veronica, it was before we were married. We were broken up. It was ten years ago. I don't even know why she still holds a grudge. Can we just discuss what this is really about?"

"You're right." Veronica replied, resigned, the anger leaving her voice.

"Can you say that again?" Logan asked, smiling, "I must not have heard that right. Because it kind of sounded like Veronica Mars admitted she was wrong. But that couldn't have been possible, could it?"

"Oh wipe that stupid grin off your face. I said it once, I won't say it again."

As annoyed as she sounded, she was now smiling too. But after a moment Logan dropped his smile and pulled Veronica close.

"Now tell me what's actually bothering you V." he said soothingly.

"I just... I don't want to be the duped wife. I don't like hearing these kinds of things from other people. I can't take it when they act like I'm the stupid woman who doesn't know who she married. They think you're still screwing around. I just wish you had told me so I wouldn't have just stood there dumbstruck."

Logan sighed. It was just a new version of the same argument they'd been having since college. Of course, now they couldn't just break up when they fought. Marriage and parenthood had done wonders for their communication.

"This is about you not trusting me."

This time, Veronica sighed. Logan could always see right through her, and had grown to be extremely perceptive about their problems.

"We have two options here. You can believe that part of me is in the past and you can ignore whatever that woman, who I might add I didn't realize until she said it was the same girl I had sex with once, thinks about our marriage. That requires that you trust me. Or you can ask me to list out every woman I've had sex with, find them and make sure I'm not lying and that I've never cheated on you. Because I'll do it if that's what you need. Just remember, that list is not short and it is not pretty. There are things I've done and people I've been with _in my past _that would only upset you. So the question is, do you trust me or not?"

He had barely finished when Veronica began her answer.

"I trust you. Let's just forget about Ms. Tallman." she kissed him then continued, "I can think of better things to do than argue.

They smiled at each other, making their way to their bedroom eager as a pair of teenagers, their fight already far from their minds.


	3. What's In A Name

This is just a product of my shameless love for the dead characters of Veronica Mars.

"Dad, where did my name come from?"

It was mid-march, time for Veronica, Wallace, Eli and Mac's bimonthly dinner and drink. The spouses took turns watching the kids those nights, and it was Logan's turn. Which is why he had an eleven-year-old, four ten-year-olds, an eight-year-old and a four-year-old running around his living room. This question, the latest in a series, had come from Meg.

"Well Meg honey, you were named after a friend of your mom's from high school. Megan Manning"

"Why haven't we ever seen her?" asked the always inquisitive Lillian.

"She died back when we were in high school in a bus crash." He believed in being as honest as possible with his children, even if other parents would have lied. Besides, these were smart kids who didn't need to be coddled. "She's the mother of your cousin Lilly."

"What about me dad?"

"Well Ms. Lillian Lynn, you're named after two amazing women."

"I wasn't named after someone amazing?" Meg asked, pouting.

"I know Meg Manning was amazing too. She was nice to your mom even though other people weren't. I just didn't know her like your mom did. She can tell you all the amazing things."

Meg seemed satisfied with this answer and wanted to hear about Lillian.

"Now Lil, you were named after Lilly Kane." Logan smiled at the name. It wasn't the same lovesick smile she used to inspire, but it was a smile meant for someone remembered fondly.

"Who was Lilly Kane? Was she your friend or mom's?" Meg inquired.

"Both. She was your mom's best friend and she was my girlfriend."

With this information, Tori Fennel looked up, interested.

"Aunt Veronica started dating her best friend's boyfriend? That is not girl code approved." she smiled, "Was Lilly mad?"

"It happened a while after Lilly died. Lilly was the type who would've been happy about it. Is that girl code approved?" he asked jokingly.

"I guess. It's hard to imagine Aunt Veronica of all people doing anything remotely uncool. But it's also weird to imagine. I mean you two have been together forever. Like almost 20 years. That's an eternity."

Any time he forgot why he loved hanging around kids, he just had to think of moments like these. He fed off of the optimism, the naivety, the joy, the carefree spirits.

"Yeah. It's been a long time. But Lilly, everyone loved her. She was murdered when we were 15."

The children all became silent when he mentioned murder.

"By who?" asked Felix, while the other children asked why.

Logan contemplated. He and Veronica had discussed how much they would tell their, and their friends', children about Lilly and her murder. But that didn't mean he wanted to be the one to talk to them about Aaron.

"Lilly had a lot of boyfriends. One of them got angry at her and killed her."

"And who was this boyfriend?" Tori asked. The other children nodded.

"Alright, I know you guys will google it later if I don't tell you, so the boyfriend that killed her was my dad."

The mouths of all seven children dropped open. Finally Tori, as much a questioner as her reporter mother, spoke:

"Your dad dated your girlfriend?"

Well dated wasn't really the word but… "Yes. That's why you should never let anyone take advantage of you, even if it's an adult. If you know something is wrong, don't do it because an adult tells you to. Now that we have that over with, Lil, your middle name is after my mom."

"Did your dad kill her too?" Lillian asked fearfully.

"No sweetie. She was a great mom and I loved her a lot, but she was really sick. She died when I was in high school."

The children were once again silent, appreciating their parents a little more.

"I know, Trevor, that your middle name Henry is after your dad's dad. And Felix, you're named after a friend of your dad's. He was killed because he got involved with a bad group of people. That's all I got kids."

The children nodded, then slowly resumed their activities, before Meg asked another question. Logan felt as though a weight had been lifted off of him. He knew there was still to tell his children about their family, Lilly, and his mistakes. But he was glad that they knew something of the past, and the girl, that had shaped his and Veronica's lives.


	4. Because Of Her

Thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed what I've written so far. I really appreciate it. Anyway, this is just part of the how they got from point A (the finale) to point B (domestic bliss). I love the relationship between Keith and Veronica and Logan's part in it. So I decided to write about it.

When Logan and Veronica had first gotten back together after Parker and Piz, they kept it a secret. Mostly because Veronica was afraid to tell her father. They had hidden their relationship for three months before Logan decided to talk to Keith. The look of disgust on Keith's face when he opened the door for Logan was almost enough to make him run. But, he reminded himself, that was the old Logan. The new Logan wasn't going to waste his chance with Veronica.

"Can I talk to you Mr. Mars."

Keith stepped aside and motioned to a seat at the table. Logan sat down.

"I'm um… I'm here to talk about your daughter." he began nervously.

"What about my daughter?" Keith responded curtly.

Logan took a deep breath.

"Your daughter and I have… begun seeing each other again. We wanted to make sure we had something more solid this time before telling you."

He paused, trying to read Veronica's father, but he couldn't read the man. He continued:

"I asked if I could tell you because you are the most important person in Veronica's life. And you… well you kinda hate me."

Keith nodded.

"But I love your daughter. And I'm not losing her again."

"You don't deserve her."

"I know. But, I know you won't believe it, but I have changed Mr. Mars."

"My daughter's wanted you to change for her before. What makes this time different?" his voice was cold as ice.

"I haven't changed for her."

Keith looked at him skeptically.

"I've changed because of her. Being with her makes me want to be a better person. It makes me want to go to class and stop making the same mistakes. Being around her makes me want to worthy of her."

"Those are some nice words Logan, but I'm not inclined to believe you. Not after all the times you've hurt my daughter."

"You don't have to believe me. Veronica does, and that's what matters. But I don't want to be the thing that drives you two apart. So I thought we should work this out right now."

"Tell me the truth about you and Veronica."

"The truth is that I screwed up a lot. I've made a lot of mistakes. Veronica and I both have our issues, and I know it isn't going to be easy. But I can't imagine my life without her. I know you know how special she is. And I'm not going to be stupid enough to lose someone like that again."

The two men shared a look, silently communicating the immense love they both had for Veronica. Keith finally saw that Logan was the only person who was capable of loving his daughter like she deserved. It didn't mean he liked Logan right away or that they didn't disagree, but it meant he was beginning to understand what Veronica saw.


	5. Girl Talk

I'm not totally sure on this one, but I figured I would post it anyway. I wanted to develop the personalities of Veronica and Logan's kids as teenagers. And it's sorta a shoutout to my friend, who used to be called ice bitch by this kid we knew. Enjoy!

When Veronica and Logan had first gone looking for a house, Veronica had wanted to make sure their future children did not end up at Neptune High. She wanted their kids to go to Pan High, given her feelings about high school. But Logan had absolutely refused. If he had to live outside of Neptune, he wanted to move to LA. But she didn't want to be that far away from Keith. So Logan had convinced her that they should just stay in Neptune. In fact, he even convinced her to live in the 90909 zip code. For that compromise, after their twins were born, he acquiesced to Veronica's insistence that they wouldn't have any more children. He also agreed that the twins would have to get jobs.

That is why, sixteen years later, Lillian and Meg were sitting behind the counter at Dunkin Donuts counting down the minutes until the end of their shifts. The store was empty, and the girls were dying to get out and surf. But they still had thirty minutes before they were free.

"So Meg, how are things with you and Felix?" Lillian asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Felix and Meg had been together for almost a year and it was still the talk of Neptune. No one who had known them during high school could believe that Logan Echolls' daughter and Weevil Navarro's son could be dating.

"Things are going well," the normally chatty Meg replied, smiling coyly.

"Oh. Well that's vague. Does that mean something happened that you didn't tell me about little sis? No longer 90% virgin?"

Most people thought of Lillian as the quieter, smarter "good" twin to Meg's outgoing, loud (occasional) troublemaking. But both Lillian and Meg had inherited their parents' wit, sarcasm, and edge. It just took a little more to bring out that side of Lillian. And no one did that better than her sister.

"Like there's anything I don't tell you Lil. We are still 'taking it slow.' I think dad might have threatened him. But that's okay. He's worth it. And there's no way I'm not getting us a room after Homecoming. And what about you ice bitch?"

"Ice bitch? Are you suddenly bffs with Danny Casablancas?"

"Well he has a point. Danny would cut off his left arm to so much as-"

"Well Danny's an ass."

"True. What about Kyle? He's been in love with you since we were four. You two would be totally cute together! And then you two could double date with me and Felix!"

"I am not going to go out with Kyle just so your boy toy's best friend can have a girlfriend you like. Besides, he isn't in love with me. We're just friends. You see what you want to see."

"You are blind Lil. It's like you really don't know how sexy you are. I mean, you're my sister, of course all the guys want you." Meg replied, giggling. Lillian soon joined in.

"Look, just because you're completely in love with Felix doesn't mean I need to be in love too. The only decent guys we know are our friends, gay or both."

"I see your point. But come on, give someone a chance. At least let someone really take you to Homecoming this year. Don't go with Trev again."

Lillian thought about it for a second, then smiled.

"Fine. But I better hear details about that hotel room the next day."

"That was already happening. But if that will make you date, and force Trev to ask Lila, I'll take it."

The twins smiled at each other, then looked at the clock. Their grins grew bigger.

"Lil, Meg, you guys ready to catch some waves?" Logan asked.


	6. Letting Go

So this just picks up where the show left off.

After he dealt with Gory and apologized to Piz, Logan walked straight to his car and drove to the best shrink in town. It was about time he got himself therapy.

Piz meanwhile, after seeing Veronica's inability to look him in the eye, also walked out of the building.

"Piz! Wait!" Veronica yelled after him.

He turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"Piz, I…" she started, but didn't seem to have any words. Everything had been said by the glace she and Logan shared. That look made her feel more vulnerable and exposed than the tape. Everything she had ever felt had been written on her face for Piz and everyone else to see.

"I get it." Piz replied, resignation in his voice. And he did get it. It was always going to be Veronica and Logan. She could never love him, or anyone else, like she loved Logan. She could never feel the same way about him that he felt about her. He was temporary, never more than a distraction in the epic that was Logan and Veronica's love. And as much as he wanted to beat the shit out of Logan for fucking up his relationship simply by existing, as much as he wanted to fight for Veronica, to show her how perfect they were together, he just accepted their fate. He loved her enough to let her go.

"I'm sorry."

She looked like she really meant it. She reached out to touch him, but he recoiled.

"I… I love you Veronica. But it's over. Please don't make it harder."

She turned around, giving him one last look, before getting in her car and driving away.

She left for her internship a few days later. As much as she used to like the idea of the FBI, she wasn't one for dealing with bureaucracy and politics, or staying within the confines of the law. She appreciated the experience, but she realized it wasn't for her.

Logan, on the other hand, spent that summer surfing, journaling (as per the shrink's instructions), hanging out with Dick and (surprisingly) reading.

They didn't see each other at all that summer.


	7. Some People Never Grow Up

So new shows are coming out, which means I've stopped watching Veronica Mars for the moment. No idea what that means for this story, but we'll see. Right now I still have a million things written. Anyway, I love the character of Dick and his relationship with Logan. Enjoy!

"Dick," Veronica said through clenched teeth.

"Ronnie," Dick replied smiling, "it's been a while."

Of course it had been a while, she thought. Logan had given up many things to become the perfect father and husband, but his friendship with Dick Casablancas was not one of them, much to Veronica's chagrin.

Veronica had managed to keep Dick away from her daughters for the most part. Her daughters disliked Dick's sons anyway. She couldn't blame them. Those boys were just like their father.

But Dick was two weeks away from getting married and Logan had insisted that they invite Dick and his about-to-be trophy wife to dinner. Like father like son. Which is how she ended up making small talk with a twenty-three year old about parenting. Considering Dick's sons were fifteen, like her daughters, and sixteen, she didn't see how this woman could see herself as a parent to them. But she put on a fake smile and talked to this woman. Girl. It was the least she could do for Logan.

"I'm just so looking forward to being a mom to them. Mike and Danny are such great kids! And I've always wanted at daughter. Clarissa's a dream."

Ah, yes. The third of Dick's children. Clarissa Sinclair, the cause of the greatest scandal in Neptune since Aaron Echolls' acquittal. And all because of Keith Mars.

It had been a simple job: find out if Hansen Darrow, yet another Neptune billionaire, had a cheating wife. Until Veronica realized who his wife was: Madison Darrow (née Sinclair). Keith agreed to work on this one on his own, given Veronica's (justified) hatred for Madison. Darrow was right, his wife was having an affair. With Dick Casablancas. Madison was, for some reason, the one woman Dick could never let go of. Why Madison bothered with Dick, Veronica couldn't understand. Keith delivered the money shot, and within a few months Madison was divorced.

And that could have been the end of it, had Madison decided not to have the baby. A few months after Dick's wife at the time (Mary, a former model, beautiful by most standards but getting too old for someone like Dick) gave birth to their second son, Madison Sinclair had a daughter. And to Mary, who had been avoiding Dick's multiple affairs for years, it was obvious whose child it was. She went after Madison, was committed to a mental hospital (thanks to Dick's expensive lawyers) and was divorced by Dick, leaving her with nothing. It was so typical Neptune that it made Veronica sick. For everyone else, it just made for some interesting scandal. From what Logan told her, Dick tried to get Madison to marry him, but she just turned him away, choosing to marry another rich investment banker. She was the only woman Dick Casablancas ever loved according to Logan. And fifteen years and countless barely legal girlfriends later, Dick was once again getting married. She guessed if a person had enough money, they could always find someone willing to trade sex for access to it.

"…And I was thinking, dude, that we should head to Tijuana for a few days."

Great, Dick, Logan and G-d knows who else in Tijuana. She trusted Logan, for the most part at least. But Dick, she didn't trust him at all. Or come to think of it, his future wife, who had moved on to blatantly flirting with Logan while Dick was in the bathroom. What was it with Casablancas trophy wives? Why couldn't they keep themselves away from Logan? Once upon a time, Veronica would have gone up to this _child _and put her in her place. But now she bit her lip and waited. She doubted that this chick was serious about trying to seduce her husband, given her presence. She was just another Madison, trying to drive people crazy just for the hell of it. Another desperately insecure former high school cheerleader needing an attention fix. Logan just brushed her off and she and the four headed to the table.

She never understood how Logan could grow and change so much and still need Dick around. Logan, however, saw someone who had known him at his worst and still stuck by him. He had never felt judged by Dick. Everyone always saw their bond as flimsy, based off of a mutual desire to fuck girls, get drunk, and surf. But all the times he'd fucked up, Dick had been there. He accepted Logan the way he was, whether it was who he used to be or who he was now. He knew the sides of him that others didn't: the guilt he felt over his younger brother, his undying love for Madison Sinclair, his devotion to his children, He understood why Veronica didn't want him around their daughters, and he even agreed to some extent. But he would never cut Dick from his life.

"So Tijuana next week?" asked Dick, the perpetual teenager.

Logan looked at Veronica and she nodded. She may not have understood why Logan loved Dick so much, but she did understand how important it was.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	8. Dinner With Old Enemies

So I've recently been missing this show and decided to continue with this story.

"Well this is awkward."

That was an understatement. After a brief breakup during their junior year, Veronica and Logan had been together for over a year. They were getting more and more serious as graduation approached, and Veronica insisted that meant Logan had to make peace with her friends. Logan had already grown friendly with Mac and Wallace, but he had still been avoiding Weevil. Weevil was proceeding the same way. But tonight, Veronica insisted the three of them get together for dinner. And who could say no to Veronica?

Except that Veronica just called Logan and informed him she would be an hour late. Which left Weevil and Logan stuck at a table together in the back of the restaurant, avoiding eye contact. Logan spoke first, breaking the ten minute silence.

"Gee, you college boys are so smart." Weevil replied, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I don't want to be here either. But this isn't about us. Get over it. It's about Veronica."

"Oh, you want to talk about Veronica. How about this: you don't hurt her and treat her like shit how you treated Lilly and we won't have any problems." Weevil said, emotion and anger evident in his voice.

"What do you mean how I treated Lilly? I worshiped the ground Lilly walked on. I loved her."

As much as Weevil wanted to contradict Logan, tell him all the things Lilly said about him, he recognized the desperation in his voice. It was the same sound you heard from everyone who loved Lilly.

"Yeah. I bet you did."

"Whatever Lilly may have said, she was always the one breaking my heart. But it never made me love her less."

"I know the feeling."

Suddenly, the two men understood each other: they were more similar than they cared to admit.

There was one question Logan had wanted to ask since he found out about Lilly and Weevil. It was now or never.

"Did she love you?"

The question startled Weevil. Did she ever love him?

"I don't know. I thought she might have sometimes, but then she would do things that made me doubt she even cared. But I don't think she ever loved anyone as much as she loved-"

"Herself." they said in unison.

"Do you know if there was… anyone else? You know, besides me and you and my dad?" Logan asked, flinching at his mention of Aaron.

"I'm sure. I heard something about the guy who cleaned her pool. But I doubt he's the only other one."

"Yeah. I mean Lilly was my first… everything. We got together when we were fourteen. And for two years, she was my everything. I thought she was the love of my life. But now I don't even know if she really loved me at all. She certainly wasn't faithful to me. The only person she was ever faithful to was Veronica. I know for sure Lilly loved her. She made Lilly human, brought her back down to earth, you know."

They were both silent. They knew they would never again discuss this, and now was the time to say anything that needed to be said about Lilly.

"You know I really do love her Weevil."

"Lilly?"

"Veronica. I know you don't trust me. But I do."

"You aren't going anywhere, are you Echolls?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm sticking by her this time. So peace?"

Logan extended his hand, and Weevil shook it.

"Are we done now Echolls? Or are we gonna start painting each other's nails?"

The two smiled at each other, and at that moment Veronica approached the table.

"So, what'd I miss?"


	9. You Can't Save Everyone

"Trina," Veronica spat out, exasperated.

When she had opened the door, she hadn't expected to see Trina Walters and her son Aaron. She thought she had made herself clear the last time. Trina was no longer welcomed.

"Please Veronica. I'm really leaving this time."

Veronica didn't want to be the bad guy. She didn't want to turn away her estranged sister-in-law. But there were also more important things than what Veronica wanted. Still, she stepped aside and allowed Trina and her son to enter the house.

"You can stay. But you are not allowed near Lillian or Meg. And you have to give me the pills."

"I can't Veronica. I need them," she pleaded.

"It's nonnegotiable Trina. If you want to stay in my house, you're going to have to follow my rules."

Trina reluctantly started pulling pill bottles out of her purse. Veronica could see ambien, xanax and valium, but couldn't identify the other bottle that Trina handed her. Things had only gotten worse since they had last seen Trina three years before.

"You two can stay in the guest bedroom. You know where it is." Veronica said coldly.

"Thank you so much Veronica! I promise, this time it's real."

Trina tried to pull Veronica into a hug, but Veronica just stepped away.

"I wish I could believe you. I don't need your thanks. You know how I feel about you. I'm only doing this for Logan."

Trina gave Veronica a death glare then dragged her son to the guest bedroom.

A few minutes later, Logan, Lillian and Meg walked through the door laughing.

"How were the waves?"

"Great," Meg replied, "There won't be many perfect days like that again for a while."

Well that was definitely right, Veronica thought.

"I'm glad. Tell me all about it later. Right now I need to talk to dad."

The girls both shrugged and walked up to their rooms.

"What's up V?" Logan asked, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Trina showed up today."

Logan's face instantly froze.

"What…" he ran his fingers through his hair, "what did you do?"

"I let her and Aaron stay in the guest room. I took all her pills."

"Thanks. I know you don't want her around."

"It's not about me. As long as she stays away from the girls, I'm not going to turn away your sister."

"She said she's serious this time?"

He looked so hopeful.

"She looks about as serious as the other times she ran back."

"Did you see any…"

"No bruises. But you know just because we can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there."

"I know."

It seemed like they had just had this conversation, even though it had been over a two years since Trina's last visit. It had been so similar. Trina had come to the door, saying she was going to leave her adulterous, and likely abusive, husband, A-list actor Charles Walters. Logan had let her in, yet again. While she and Logan had had a contentious relationship with Trina for years, even banning her from their wedding, she was still Logan's sister and he still loved her. Veronica despised her. She could never forgive Trina for choosing Aaron over Logan so many times. Trina's arrivals were annual. She would insist she was leaving her husband. She and her son would stay for a few days. Charles would show up or call and Trina would run right back, insisting this time was different. Over the years, Trina had grown more dependent on her pills and her son had grown brattier and more spoiled, but other than that, all of her stays had blurred. Until the last one.

When Veronica had been woken up in the early morning by Aaron, she was shocked. Her nephew openly despised her for "contaminating" his family tree. She hated the kid as much as he hated her. If he had come to her, she knew things were bad.

"My mom isn't waking up."

Veronica rushed to the room, and after instructing Aaron to call 911, checked to see if Trina still had a pulse. She did, and Trina was taken to the hospital. She had overdosed on oxycodone. Thankfully Logan was out of town. Veronica stayed with Trina in the hospital, but sure enough her husband came back with a new diamond ring and Trina went back. Veronica told her that she shouldn't bother coming back the next time. Of course, Logan didn't know that.

Veronica and Logan went to sleep, worn out from the emotional baggage Trina dropped at their door. At 4AM, they awoke to a crash. Veronica grabbed her gun, and began walking around their large bedroom,

They found Trina, who was clearly under the influence of something, pocketing some of Veronica's jewelry.

"Ronica," she started, slurring slightly, "this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh enlighten me Trina."

"I… You… I need my pills. You took them away. I need more."

"Get out Trina." Logan said, disappointment and anger pervading his voice.

"Logan…"

"No. I don't want you around my family. I will not let my daughters think that this acceptable behavior. Here's $20,000," he said, disgust evident in every word, while he wrote out a check, "I don't care what you do with it. Spend it on some more pills for all I care. Don't come back unless that money goes to rehab and a divorce. Now leave my fucking house."

Trina eagerly took the check and within the hour was gone.

"I'm sorry Logan. Some people just can't be saved." Veronica said softly.

Logan's head fell into her chest as tears ran down his face.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered in his ear over and over.

Both of them knew that wasn't necessarily true. Most likely, Trina would end up like Lynn, and Logan would end up the player in another tragedy. But this time he had a family, a real family. It was true, you couldn't save everyone. Logan had already tried too many times.


	10. The Talk

This is mostly taken from a conversation my friend and her stepmom had, which I thought was funny and decided to adapt for Veronica Mars. Enjoy.

"Dad, you should go. We'll be fine."

"I know you will Meg, but I'm not sure leaving you alone is the best idea."

"Oh," Meg said, grinning, "so it's just that you don't trust me. You honestly think we would get drunk and throw wild parties if you guys weren't around. Even if I wanted to, do you think Lillian would let me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you and Lillian, Meg, it's just that I-"

"Don't trust my boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that."

"I know you wouldn't Dad. But that's what you mean."

"I just don't ever want you to do anything you don't want to because someone makes you feel like you have to."

"Dad, I got the sex talk already. Felix loves me. He's not some horny teenage boy just trying to get laid."

Logan flinched. This was equally awkward for him, but Veronica was away for a case. His seventeen-year-old, whom he was sure was already sleeping with her boyfriend of two years, was not the only one who didn't want to have this conversation. He knew if he asked Meg about her virginity she wouldn't lie to him, but he would rather live in blissful ignorance. He wished Veronica was doing this instead. Someone had to talk to her before he and Veronica left town for a vacation.

Meg continued.

"Between you and Mom, I have no idea who you think taught me to take anyone's crap. Ever."

She smirked and Logan laughed. Meg continued, but her voice grew softer.

"He has never tried to push me into anything I wasn't ready for. He loves me Dad. And he respects me and my boundaries. A little too much for my liking sometimes. You've known him since I was a baby. You know he's a good guy. And he's terrified of you."

"Any chance then that you won't have him in your room at all while we're gone?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Dad!" Meg replied indignantly.

"It was just an idea."

"We're teenagers. That's not happening. I mean, what were you doing when you were my age?"

Logan contemplated for a moment.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about whether or not to lie to me. Lil and I have both read your books. I don't know if respectful characterizes your conduct concerning the female population of Neptune. And Mom has mentioned that you were a total stud back then. Which is completely gross by the way."

"I did some stupid stuff when I was your age and I regret a lot of it. I don't want you to end up hurt. Or doing something you regret."

"I get it. You're my dad. You're going to want to protect me. And I promise that of I ever end up in a situation I can't deal with, I'll come to you and Mom. But I'm a good kid. You know that. I need you to trust me, even if you don't like every choice I make. Okay?"

"I trust you Meg. I can't help the protectiveness. And as far as I'm concerned, while we're gone, Felix will be sitting respectfully across the room discussing literature and talking about the joys of abstinence."

"I'm pretty sure the only literature we'll be talking about will be the Kama Sutra," Meg mumbled to her sister, who had come in time to hear the end of the conversation.

They both laughed.

"I didn't quite catch that sweetie."

"I said of course Dad."


	11. Haunted

His daughters were sleeping over at their friend's house, and Logan Echolls was looking forward to his wife's return so they could make the most of their child-free hours. As much as Logan loved being a father, he did sometimes miss the old days, nine years ago, when he and Veronica could have sex whenever, and wherever, they desired. But the second Veronica walked through the door, barely holding back tears, he knew his plans for a night of romance and passion were going to have to be postponed.

Logan enveloped Veronica in a hug.

"What's wrong V? What happened?"

Veronica sniffles before pulling away and answering.

"A few days ago a fifteen year old girl went to the sheriff and said she was raped. The sheriff told her he didn't believe her and wouldn't investigate. So she came to me."

Veronica's rape was one of the few things Veronica and Logan never talked about. When it did creep into their lives, like when they saw Madison Sinclair (thought that was a different story for another time), it still wasn't discussed. Logan still felt guilty about supplying the drugs and his treatment of the passed out Veronica. And with their daughters rapidly approaching their teenage years, it wasn't something they liked to think about.

Veronica paused for a while and Logan remained silent, letting her take her time. They moved to sit down on the couch. Eventually she continued.

"I found out who it was. 09er. She had a rape kit done and everything. I know the DNA would have matched. But the DA refused to prosecute. Kid's father's too well-connected."

Tears began to fall down Veronica's face and Logan once again pulled her into a hug. For a few minutes she cried into his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry Veronica. It's not your fault."

" I know. I just... Forget it," she said, wiping the tears off of her face. "We only have so many hours before the girls come home. We shouldn't waste it."

She began kissing Logan as she moved to straddle him. As much as he enjoyed his wife's grinding against him and her attempts to remove their clothes, he knew she wasn't really done talking. And if she avoided talking about what was bothering her, Logan knew things would quickly get bad between them. So despite his body's desire to ignore his head, he picked Veronica up off of him and detached her lips from his neck.

"We need to talk."

"We just did."

"I know this didn't just upset you because some rich kid escaped justice. This is about what happened to you."

Veronica didn't speak for a few minutes, finally talking in a hushed tone.

"It's just... looking at that girl and the way she was treated, it brought back some bad memories. I thought I got past this, but I'm starting to think it's something I'll never fully get past. It's been fifteen years, but I still remember every horrible detail of the aftermath."

For a while they just sat in silence, Veronica staring intensely into space. Finally she turned to Logan with a smile on her face.

"So there, I talked. Now can we please make the most of these childless hours?"

Logan didn't have to be asked twice.


End file.
